


Paint, Costumes and One (1) Disastrous Manhunt

by EthanTheAnnus



Series: they're homiesexual,,, the socks r coming off,,, [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Disasters, Fluff, Gay Disasters, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Idiots, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Angst, Minecraft, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sapnap is Done, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unus Annus Inspired, Vlog Channel, i can so vividly see the awful ender dragon costume in my mind, injuries, please this is the fluffiest thing ive written i think ever, vlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: “Hey, George? Can I talk to you for a second?”“Sure.” George turned in his chair, pulling off his headphones, momentarily abandoning the video he was editing. “What’d you want to talk about?”“I, uh,” Dream swallowed, panicking. “I thought we could, uh, make a channel together?”-OR-Dream tries to ask George out, panics, and asks him to make a channel with him instead. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: they're homiesexual,,, the socks r coming off,,, [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959235
Comments: 33
Kudos: 565





	Paint, Costumes and One (1) Disastrous Manhunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qekyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qekyo/gifts).



> I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS AND I REALLY REALLY HOPE IT SHOWS THROUGH
> 
> anyway beware: idiots ahead. they are both so stupid i love them

Dream took a deep breath in, calming his nerves. George had moved in with him recently, having decided to move out to Florida, but needing a place to stay while he looked for a house. It had finally made Dream realise he needed to tell George how he felt, lest he dies living in the same house as George.

“Hey, George? Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure.” George turned in his chair, pulling off his headphones, momentarily abandoning the video he was editing. “What’d you want to talk about?”

“I, uh,” Dream swallowed, panicking. “I thought we could, uh, make a channel together?”

_ Idiot. _

“A channel together? Why? We already film together most videos-”

“No no, like a, uh, vlog channel.” Dream wanted to die. He was just digging himself a deeper hole at this point, but he’d panicked, and now he just had to go along with it.

“How in hell are you gonna do a vlog channel without your face in it?”

“The channel can be my face reveal,” Dream said quickly, and another small piece of his sanity died. “What better way is there?”

George studied Dream for a moment. “Okay, I guess. I mean it’s up to you how you do your face reveal. What are you gonna try and drag me into on this channel? I don’t think I can physically handle any stressful challenges.”

Dream barely managed a grin, his mind screaming at him for how badly he’d fucked his confession up. “You’ll just have to see.”

******

_ Dream:  _ **Sapnap help I fucked up**

_ Sapnap:  _ **???**

_ Dream:  _ **So you know how I have a raging crush on George**

_ Sapnap:  _ **How could I not**

_ Sapnap:  _ **You’re literally so obvious**

_ Dream:  _ **I’m going to ignore that**

_ Dream:  _ **So back to me fucking up**

_ Dream:  _ **I tried to confess to George today but I**

_ Dream:  _ **Ended up accidentally asking him to start a vlog channel with me**

It took two minutes for Sapnap to finally reply again.

_ Sapnap:  _ **I’m so sorry I can’t stop laughing you fucking** **_what_ **

_ Dream:  _ **Stop laughing at my panic**

_ Sapnap:  _ **You’re an idiot**

_ Dream:  _ **I know, please help me**

_ Sapnap:  _ **Sorry, I’m busy**

_ Dream:  _ **With what???**

_ Sapnap:  _ **School**

_ Dream:  _ **It’s 5pm on a Saturday**

_ Sapnap:  _ **I said what I said**

_ Dream:  _ **I hate you**

_ Sapnap:  _ **Love you too <3**

*******

It was a day later when George brought up the idea of the vlog channel again, right when Dream was eating two-minute noodles and scrolling Twitter, his mind having chosen to block out the way he’d fucked up the previous day.

“I’m thinking about some stupid gimmick we can have for the videos, after the initial one,” George had mused out loud. Dream hadn’t really taken in what he’d said, not even glancing up from his phone.

“For what videos?”

“The vlog channel, duh,” George said, and Dream choked on a noodle. “The first video can just be centred on your face reveal, in whatever stupid Dream fashion you’d like, but what about the rest of the channel?” 

“I, uh, hadn’t thought that far ahead,” Dream managed, quickly shoveling another forkful of noodles into his mouth to avoid screaming.

“Of course you haven’t,” George replied with an almost fond roll of his eyes. “What if we do stupid challenges or something?”

“What, like build Minecraft in real life?” Dream joked.

“That could work,” George said seriously, and Dream choked on a noodle for the second time that day.

“I was  _ joking _ ,” Dream said, and George just laughed.

“I know, that’s what makes it good.”

Dream sighed audibly, sending George into another fit of laughter. He’d  _ really  _ screwed up, hadn’t he?

******

Dream and George had settled on a filming schedule that wouldn’t eat into their daily lives, meaning they’d film a good few videos in one day. That way they could limit film days to one or two days a week, rather than filming something every day.

Hence how they’d ended up here, filming the second video of the day. The first had been nothing more than a few minutes long, just George explaining the channel idea and then Dream popping in at the end to do a stupidly dramatic face reveal that involved him having about four face masks layered over his face and a plate with a wobbly smiley draw onto it over that, all of which he took his sweet time taking off, drawing the video out to about five minutes.

Now Dream had to fight back the butterflies in his stomach as George beamed at him, in stupidly cute George fashion, and spread his arms to emphasise the cardboard boxes strewn about the backyard. Dream glanced over at the copious amounts of paint in one corner of the backyard, at the paintbrushes piled just by it, and wished he’d managed to talk George out of this idea.

“I’m not going to bother explaining the video because you definitely read the title-”

“ _ George! _ ” Dream hissed, shoving him lightly. “We’re painting boxes to look like Minecraft blocks.”

“That’s such a boring way to say it.”

“Well  _ you  _ weren’t going to explain.”

“I’m going to get paint and pretend you don’t exist.”

“Rude.” Dream followed George over to the paint, rifling through the brushes to get an assortment of thicker and thinner brushes. “I don’t know shit about how to paint, I’ll be honest.”

“Me either,” George said. “It’ll be fine. We should make grass blocks first right?”

“Yeah. Give me the green paint.”

“I need the green paint though.”

“I called it first.”

“Bitch,” George said without any real venom, handing the green paint to Dream. 

Dream set about inspecting the boxes, settling on one of the thicker, stronger ones. “We’re gonna have to stand on these, right?”

“Why would we have to stand on them?” George tilted his head slightly in a cute way that almost made Dream stop functioning.

“Because they’re fucking grass blocks. Like, you know, the  _ ground? _ ”

George seemed to consider this for a second. “Ok, yeah, that checks out.”

Dream popped open the cap of the green paint and squeezed a generous amount onto the top of his box, earning a yelp from George. He looked up to see the other glaring at him, and Dream just smiled innocently.

“What?”

“I need green paint too!”

“There’s  _ heeaaaaps  _ left,” Dream replied, tossing him the three-quarters empty paint tube to George, who let out an angry yell.

“DREAM! There is almost  _ nothing  _ left!”

Dream shrugged, picking up one of his larger brushes and beginning to spread the paint over the top of his box. “Not my problem.”

“I am going to eat your grass block the second you’re done painting it,” George said aggressively, and Dream absolutely lost it. 

“You’re going to  _ what _ ?” Dream managed after a bit, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. 

“I said what I said.”

Dream bit back another laugh, instead finishing spreading out the paint and trying his best to paint the blocky shapes onto the side; it looked far from good, very patchy and almost like a kindergarten kid had made it, but Dream figured that added to the charm of it. Leaning across to where George sat, focused on painting his box, about a metre away, Dream snatched the brown paint.

“Hey! You didn’t even ask!”

“You’re not using it,” Dream retaliated, squeezing paint onto the side of the box then quickly picking up a brush to spread it out before it could drip down the side and onto the ground below. Leaning forwards, Dream stretched to try and spread the paint to an uncovered spot, then suddenly jerked back with a yelp as he realised he’d leaned against wet paint.

“Geooooorge I got paint on my hoodieeeee,” he whined, holding the material so he could see the smear of green against the stark white; he’d been stupid to wear a pure white hoodie in hindsight, especially one that was decently new.

“Not my problem,” George responded, sticking his tongue out at Dream, echoing what Dream had said to him earlier. Dream glowered at him and rubbed at the paint, succeeding in sinking it further into the material and turning part of his hand green.

Dream then sat back with a sigh, studying his box; it was almost completely coated in paint, so he really only had to leave it to dry now. He pulled off his hoodie, chucking it to the side, ensuring no more paint could get on it. A second later, Dream heard George let out a sound of complete and utter annoyance.

“Noooo my shirt…”

“What’d you do?” Dream asked with a small sigh, and George turned to him, pointing at a streak of brown paint on the material.

“I got paint on my shirt!!!”

Dream let out a loud howl of laughter, collapsing backwards into the grass, missing the way George’s lips quirked up into a soft, fond smile.

*******

It was an hour before they could come back out and film again, an hour before the hot Floridian sun finally managed to dry the paint on the boxes. In that time, Dream spot-cleaned his hoodie, surprisingly managing to get all of the green paint out, while George changed his shirt entirely, throwing the whole thing into the wash. Overkill, if you asked Dream.

But back they were, standing in the yard again, staring at the measly two boxes they’d managed to paint, all the other (unpainted) boxes pushed to the side to clear the yard. Dream swallowed, looking down as his box, at the horrible paint job, and wondered if it would even hold his weight.

“We gotta stand on em, right?”

“Yep,” Dream said slowly, popping the ‘p’. They stayed staring at their boxes for a moment longer before George determinedly lifted a foot, placing it gingerly on top of the box. Committing to it, he pushed up, lifting his other foot, and before he could even stand properly on the box, it had crumpled under him, flattening into the ground.

“Dreaaaaammmm, my grass block is  _ crushed _ .”

“Your grass block was weak,” Dream responded with a shrug, quickly stepping up onto his own box. It immediately crumpled under him just like George’s had, and Dream turned his gaze to George, who was trying desperately not to laugh.

“George. Did you touch my grass block? You must have. Your filthy hands made my block weak.”

“I didn’t go anywhere near your stupid block.”

“I swear I saw you breathe on it,” Dream argued, shifting his feet and hearing the cardboard under them crunch. “And you were eyeing it off earlier.”

“Why would I want to go near your shitty block, Dream? Your paint job is  _ awful _ .”

Dream held a hand up to his chest, feigning hurt. “How could you say such a thing? My block was a work of  _ art,  _ an absolute goddamn  _ masterpiece _ .”

“And now it’s just a flat pile of poorly painted cardboard,” George said smugly. 

“Like yours is any better.”

“At least mine was actually well painted- with  _ minimal paint _ , might I add, since you used up three quarters of the green.”

“Green is  _ literally  _ my colour.”

“If you would get off my dick for  _ three seconds,  _ I’m trying to end the video  _ nicely _ .”

Dream nearly choked, then, at George’s choice of words, but barely managed to keep his composure. “Yeah yeah, whatever.”

George snorted. “Wow, you thought hard about that,” he said, then turned to face the camera to end off the video while Dream fought down the butterflies rising in his stomach.

He was fucked.

*******

_ Dream:  _ **Sapnap please help**

_ Sapnap:  _ **What did George do this time?**

_ Dream:  _ **He called my painting skills awful**

_ Sapnap:  _ **… Ok?**

_ Dream:  _ **And then he had the AUDACITY**

_ Dream:  _ **To be very fucking adorable**

_ Sapnap:  _ **You better stop messaging me about your crush or I am literally going to lock the two of you in a cupboard together**

_ Dream:  _ **But I don’t know who else to talk to**

_ Dream:  _ **You’re the only one who knows**

_ You were blocked by Sapnap. _

Dream stared at the little automated notification, eyes wide in disbelief. Sapnap wouldn’t just-

_ Sapnap:  _ **Lmao did you freak out I bet you did**

_ Dream:  _ **I am going to murder you**

_ Dream:  _ **Very slowly and painfully**

_ Sapnap:  _ **Awww I appreciate having you as a friend too <3**

******

  
  


Dream couldn’t believe that George had managed to talk Sapnap into this. In fact, Dream couldn’t believe George had talked  _ him  _ into it. But here they were, about to film this stupid, stupid idea for a video.

They were once again out in the yard, Dream and George standing across from Sapnap, who was in one of those inflatable dinosaur costumes- but not even the t-rex one like they’d intended to get, no, it was the fucking triceratops. It was painted crudely in black, the original colour showing through the thinner parts of the paint, and the eyes had been hastily coloured in with a purple marker.

If it wasn’t enough of a monstrosity already, the flimsy paper wings on the back of the costume solidified it, coloured in roughly with a black sharpie and far too small to be realistic looking at all. Sapnap hadn’t looked too happy about having to wear the costume the second he’d seen it, but he’d done it anyway.

“Guys? I can barely see. Did you paint over the spot I’m meant to see out of?” Sapnap called to them.

“Oh. Oops,” was all George said before picking up the two toy diamond swords off the ground. He handed one to Dream, who tried his best to ignore the way their fingers brushed as he did so. 

“Do we need to explain what we’re doing? I mean the title is pretty clear…” George mused aloud.

“Yeah, I think we’re good on this one.”

“Wait, what about me? Do I get an opinion? Can I have a second to prepare? Just a moment of your t-”

With a yell, George was already charging towards Sapnap, and Dream quickly followed suit. Raising his sword, he brought it down to hit the costume with a loud thwack, and Sapnap turned to try and flee, but immediately tripped and fell.

“GUYS I LITERALLY CAN’T SEE-”

Dream and George continued to hit Sapnap and the costume without mercy, and Sapnap continued to shriek until he finally managed to get up. He started running, and this time Dream led the charge after him. They continued on their stupid rampage for a while, chasing Sapnap around, trying to corner him, and hitting him where they could, until they finally collapsed, exhausted, and deemed it enough video footage. 

Sapnap took about five minutes to manage to worm him way out of the costume, and when he finally did, he winced, then turned accusingly to Dream and George.

“I’m gonna have bruises because of you two. Goddamnit.”

*******

It was late afternoon when they started filming again, having rested for a while after filming the previous video. A couple of days prior Dream and George had put various supplies in differing places around the house, inside and out, and being them, a couple of days was enough for them to all but forget they’d put them there in the first place.

George gave the quick video introduction, and then Dream was given ten seconds to get away; they all had personal cameras, attached around their foreheads for a first person view. Dream took off running instantly, bolting around the side of the house and towards the small, mostly barren tree by the front.

Reaching up, he gripped at the lower branches, and quickly hauled himself up, making it around halfway up before George and Sapnap burst into the yard. Holding his breath, Dream drew as still as possible, watching as they searched around, and breathing out when they opened the door to venture inside.

Cautiously climbing down, Dream ducked back around to the backyard, quickly skimming over the back bushes and garden beds. He spotted a flimsy cardboard sword with the word “IRON” scrawled along the blade in messy handwriting. Keeping a grip on it, he glanced around to see if there were other “supplies”, and found himself staring down at a small, hastily coloured paper apple, clearly golden, and he picked that up, too.

“He’s here! Sapnap, he’s out the back!”

George’s voice made Dream snap his head up, and he bolted, back around to the front of the house, headed straight for the tree. He hauled himself up even quicker than he had before, and he could hear George and Sapnap following, so he kept climbing, fixing his gaze on the roof. 

Finally, he reached a branch where he could navigate over onto the roof. Knowing George and Sapnap couldn’t be far behind, he sprinted across the roof, his brain seeming to forget for a moment that this wasn’t Minecraft, and he leapt straight off the edge.

Seconds later, the ground rushed up to meet him, and then his head connected with something, and everything went black.

*******

Dream came to slowly, registering nothing beyond the beeps and the sterile smell at first, then the feel of scratchy sheets, and a foreign bed that wasn’t his own. The next thing he registered was the soft, warm feeling of a hand in his own, and then the bright, harsh lights and whites of the hospital room as he dragged his eyes open.

“Dream!” That was George’s voice, too loud in his ears, and full of excitement. Dream managed to turn his head to the side, blinking hazily at George, who was sitting beside him, beaming, and… oh.  _ George’s  _ hand was the one that was in his.

“Hey,” Dream managed croakily, with a small smile. “Hey, George.”

“You scared the shit out of us. Sapnap literally just left ten minutes ago-”

“Sapnap was here?” Dream felt groggy, like the fog of a dream still held him in its clutches.

“Yeah.” George’s gaze flicked over Dream’s face. “Why the  _ fuck  _ did you go barelling off the roof?”

Dream managed a small laugh, then, before saying, “Forgot it wasn’t… Minecraft. Thought I’d just place a bucket of water ‘n… Walk it off.”

George stared at him in disbelief. “How did you  _ forget _ ?”

Dream shrugged, as best he could, and then noticed that his leg felt stiffer and heavier than usual. A second later his brain offered up that it was probably a cast.

“Didn’t even… mean for the vlog channel to be a thing,” Dream managed after a second. “Panicked.”

George tilted his head in that infuriatingly cute way, and a rush of emotion ran through Dream.

“Was gonna… Ask you out,” Dream said, finally realising he was definitely high off the pain meds as his eyes started to tear up against his will. “But then… Panicked. Suggested the channel.”

“And you just  _ went with it _ ?” George’s voice was incredulous. “You’re an idiot.”

Dream started pretty much bawling, then. “Just wanted to ask you out.”

“Shit.” George shifted his chair closer, then brought his hand up to cup Dream’s cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb. “Dream, if you wanted to ask me out, then you should have said something, not just let this channel go on for- what, a couple weeks now?”

“Panicked,” Dream repeated.

George let out a sigh. “Look. You’re tired, and drugged up, and you need to get some rest. We’ll talk about this later.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

********

“You sure you don’t need help getting out?”

“George, I’m fine! It’s one broken leg, for fuck’s sake.” Dream hauled himself upright, wobbling for a second before George handed him one of his crutches. When he steadied himself, George gave him the other crutch, and then Dream started to make his way towards the house.

George shut the car door behind him, then walked up the driveway, quickly overtaking Dream, much to his annoyance. George had just finished unlocking the door by the time Dream made it up, and held the door open for him.

Dream hobbled inside awkwardly, hating how weakened he felt, and immediately made his way over to the couch, carefully collapsing onto it and setting his crutches down within arm’s reach. A moment later, George sat down next to him.

“I hate this,” Dream muttered.

“Should’ve thought about that before you leapt off the goddamn roof,” George responded with a smile. Then he grew more serious, turning to fully face Dream. “I promised to talk about this, so here I go. In the hospital, when you woke up-”

“Yeah.” Dream felt himself fidget a little, a nervous habit. George reached out, putting his hand over Dream’s.

“Ok, so probably once your leg is healed, because let’s be honest, going  _ anywhere  _ right now is gonna be a pain, but… You could take me on that date?”

Dream felt himself relax, easing into a smile. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

George smiled, curling his hand under Dream’s and lifting it up to press a small kiss to the back of it. “Idiot.”

“You love it,” Dream retorted softly, and George let out a quiet laugh.

“Yeah, I do.”


End file.
